Individuals with hearing disabilities or individuals that are hearing impaired may find it difficult to communicate with people who are not accustomed to communicating with a hearing impaired person. For instance, most people do not know sign language, and as such, a deaf person would have trouble communicating with a person in a retail setting who does not know sign language. In another instance, a hearing impaired individual may find it hard to carry on a conversation in loud situations. Smart phones provide some help by providing a means to communicate via text, but typing out text messages can be time consuming and only works with others who the user knows.
A device that can help a hearing impaired individual communicate in both a one-on-one situation and in a group situation is needed.